The Real Story: When Fang kissed Red Haired Wonder
by lankancurry12
Summary: Set after Fang kissed 'that girl' in MR2. One shot. Fangs POV. What really should have happened between Max and Fang after the 'incident'. Please Read and Review


**Hey guys. This is a one shot set after Fang kissed Lissa in MR2. If you are looking for something more *Faxish*less *one-shotty* check out my page and try my other story: Saving the World Among Other Things. (Please)**

**Otherwise, enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Fang's POV**

Well crap.

That girl was making a slow pilgrimage towards me. Well not a pilgrimage. What was her name again? Camilla? Lilly? No, Lissa. Lissa with red hair. Probably one of the most repulsive girls I've ever met; not that I've met many. Just Max really. Oh, and I suppose Nudge and Angel count as girls too. Actually sometimes Iggy does too…

_Focus._

No, unlike Max that was my own voice in my head. And now that I had _focused _I realised Lissa's face was right up close to mine. I backed into the wall. What did she want? Her hands came up and pushed me back. I looked down at her and frowned. Yeah, she was hot, but so what? Everyone's hot nowadays. Her hand came down my face and tugged a little at my shirt. She rose up onto her tipy toes. I could feel her breath, hot and sticky on my face.

"You have the most gorgeous eyes in the world," she whispered before planting her wet lips on mine.

I snorted, or maybe my mind shorted. No, I think it exploded. Now no offense to girls out there, but is it really necessary to wear that much lip gloss? Wouldn't the world be better off if girls kept the lip gloss to a minimum so that when guys kiss them its soft rather than slimy?

Tina, I mean Lissa or whatever the hell her name was, flung her arms around my neck and I slid mine around her waist trying to push her away. Apparently this was not the right thing to do. She took it as a sign of encouragement and pushed against me harder. I could feel her breasts pushed against my chest.

I was suffocating!

Sure I could fight 20 Erasers, I could keep Nudge quiet, I could have a huge hole in my side and live, but this?

I finally managed to push her away. She looked at me shocked.

"What the hell was that?" I said quietly.

She looked at me blankly, "Um… a kiss?" she offered.

I tried not to sigh. Why was she so stupid? I shook my head and walked out of the room leaving her starting.

My head was still spinning a little from that kiss. I tried to wipe the taste of her lip gloss away. I need to get out of here. I need air. I need-

CRASH!

Woa. What was that? It had come from the girl's bathroom. Hmm… Well I couldn't just stand here like an idiot gawking at the girl's bathroom. But then no-emotion-rock guys don't gawk. I crouched down on the pretext of doing my shoes when Max walked out. And man, did she look pissed. She saw me and scowled.

"What's wrong?" I asked, standing up.

"Nothing," she tried.

"What happened in there?" I tried, motioning to the bathroom.

She raised an eyebrow, "Are you following me?" and she stalked off.

What? What did I do now?

I ran after her, "Maybe a little."

She didn't smile, "Get out of it!"

"Max?"

She turned around, "Why don't you just go back and start groping that girl with red hair?" she yelled and shoved me off.

I was too surprised to retaliate.

Holy (enter-you-own-choice-of-swear-word-here).

She had seen me.

But I haven't done anything wrong! Lissa kissed me!

I ran after her, again.

When I caught up with her I said, "It wasn't like that. She kissed me. Why are you so upset?"

Max stopped and I took her hand, rubbing it softly.

"What are you doing?" she snapped.

What was I doing?

"Improvising," I managed and pressed my lips softly against hers. I felt her freeze against me, but I persevered. No lip gloss. Her lips were soft and sweet. My hands slid around her waist, but not to push her away. Finally she started kissing back. Max. Her hands through my shirt and around my neck. The hairs on the back of my neck tingled. This was amazing. God.

But then she pulled away. I blinked.

She looked at me, "I-er…" and she turned around.

I caught her hand. She stood still with her back to me. I put my lips to her ear, "Don't leave me again."

She turned around and raised her eyebrow, "You know you're wearing lip gloss?"

What?

I wiped my mouth against my hand.

"No, you idiot," her hand came up to my face. "Here," she kissed me softly. "I got it."

* * *

**Yes Max is a little bit out of character towards the end, and Fang is probably a little bit out of character throughout the whole thing. Lol. But if you want to improve parts or add things to it then message me; I'll see what you've got and then you can go ahead writing. :)**

**..lc12..  
**


End file.
